Dziennik Księżniczki Twilight
by BlueDXponPL
Summary: Twilight Sparkle opisuje w dzienniku, to co wydarzyło się 1000 lat temu, gdy została przeprowadzona przez drogę "przeznaczenia", by stać się "pełnoprawną" Księżniczką. Księżniczka pisze o tym, jak zmieniała się Equestria pod jej zarządzaniem i o jej zmianie 'wewnętrznej' jak i 'zewnętrznej'.


_**.:Dziennik Księżniczki Twilight:.**_

* * *

><p><em>Minęło 1000 lat, przez które stawałam się coraz to lepszą księżniczką. 1000 lat, przez które wiele się wydarzyło. I 1000 lat, których nie zapomnę... <em>_N__igdy. _

_Według mojej 'byłej' nauczycielki, byłam jedyną studentką, oraz Księżniczką, która zasługiwała na miano jej następczyni. Zmieniło to wiele w moim życiu, i sama nie wiem czy na dobre, czy jednak zupełnie __na __odwr__ót.__ Pewnie, tęskniłam za tą 'wolnoscią', którą posiadałam wcześniej, ale jak to się mówi. 'Nic nie trwa wiecznie'__...__ heh to mogłoby zaprzeczać temu, że alicorny są nieśmiertelne. A to oznacza, że żyją wiecznie._

_Odkąd stałam się 'godna' tego daru, Celestia przeprowadziła mnie przez ścieżkę 'przeznaczenia', które według niej, musiało zostać 'wypełnione'. Użyła czaru, którego sama nie znałam, i przemieniła mnie w 'pełnoprawną' wersje jej. Czyli głównie byłam wyższa, jednakże niewiele niższa od mojej byłej nauczycielki. Pamiętam, że gdy wróciłam z powrotem do Ponyville, moje przyjaciółki mnie wypytywały o mój pobyt u Księżniczki. Dałam im odpowiedź, a one się zdziwiły, albo ucieszyły... sama już nie wiem... To było tak dawno... Przez kolejne lata wypełniałam swój 'obowiązek', przez który mam na myśli, że 'prowadziłam' lub 'zarządzałam' Equestrią, wraz z Księżniczką._

_Od tamtej pory rzadziej widywałam się z moimi przyjaciółkami, __no bo...__ 'obowiązki Księżniczki'. Tęskniłam za tymi dobrymi momentami z ich udziałem. Gdy Pinkie Pie była tak zajęta __u__rządzaniem przyjęć urodzinowych dla Gummy'ego, że sama zapomniała o swoich i przez to Rainbow musiała ją do nas przyprowadzić__,__ byśmy jej o tym przypomniały. Brakowało mi też tych momentów, gdzie jeszcze nie byłam Księżniczką 'pełnej władzy'. Czasami rozmyślałam o tym, jak moje życie __by __się potoczyło. O tym, że to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Przecież __wcześniej__ miałam przed sobą __całe__ życie... a teraz? Teraz moje życie jest __nieskończone__, czyli że nigdy się __nie zakończy..._

_Pamiętam gdy uczyłam się jeszcze latać, a Dash mi w tym pomagała. Musiałam przyznać, że była najlepszą nauczycielką latania, o jaką którykolwiek kucyk mógłby się upierać. Była dumna, że mogła mnie tego uczyć, ale gdy wpadałam na drzewo, sama musiała powiedzieć, że byłam ślamazarna, i w tym mogłam się z nią zgodzić._

_Fluttershy była bardzo troskliwym kucykiem, pamiętam te momenty, w których to czasami nawet mogła być nieźle wkurzona, ale to zdarzało się rzadko. Gdy przeniosłyśmy się do komiksu Spike'a, którego nie wiem skąd wziął, byłyśmy jakby 'super bohaterkami' czy coś w tym stylu. Pamiętam, że ja miałam moce zamrażania. Rarity zaś, mogła wyczarować wszystko o czym pomyślała. Pinkie miała nadnaturalną prędkość. Rainbow mogła zarządzać pogodą, tworząc tornado, lub coś innego. Applejack posiadała lasso, które poruszało się w stronę, w którą ona sama chciała__.__ A Fluttershy miała pewną moc przemiany, ale był jeden warunek, pod którym__,__ by przemienić się w formę, która była zawarta w jej umiejętności, musiała być zdenerwowana, lub jak kto woli, wkurzona._

_Mijamy sekundy, z sekund rob__i__ły się minuty, z minut godziny, z godzin dni, z dni miesiące, a z miesięcy lata. Czas zaczął jakby przyspieszać__, a ja miałam coraz mniej czasu, by wykorzystać go do spędzania z moimi przyjaciółkami. Zauważyłam, że one same się zmieniają... starzeją się. _

_Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj. Właściwie, to ten czas leciał tak szybko, że myślałam, że to się wydarzyło wczoraj. Według mnie nie minęła nawet minuta, a z dnia zrobił się wieczór, a z wieczora noc. Przesiadywałam w nocy w moich komnatach, które znajdowały się w zamku Canterlotu. Patrzyłam jak 'moi poddani', z ulic wchodzili do swoich domów. Oni przynajmniej mieli swoją rodzinę na stałe. Ja już niestety ze swoją nie mogłam się widywać tak często jakbym chciała, nawet nie wspomnę o swoich przyjaciołach... Spike, był jak mój drugi brat, z Panią Burmistrz także się jakoś dogadywałam, ale ona traktowała mnie jak reszta kucyków... Pokłon gdy tylko przechodzę obok niej na ulicy, mówienie mi jak świetną 'odwalam' rolę w prowadzeniu Equestrii... Byłam dla niej zupełnie jak Celestia._

_Po kolejnych latach, które były dla mnie tylko chwilą, zauważyłam, że moje przyjaciółki już nie spotykają się ze sobą tak często, jak to robiły wcześniej. Widywałam czasem Rarity z jakimś kucykiem na ulicy, ale wydawało mi się to trochę dziwne, bo szli trzymając się za kopyta. Fluttershy natomiast, nie chodziła po ulicach Ponyville, które już powoli się zmieniało w metropolię, ale widywałam ją chodzącą z jakimś ogierem na łące dalej od miasta. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Dash nie latała i nie wykonywała już swoich obowiązków, tak jak to robiła dawniej 'w 10 sekund'. Wykonywała swoją pracę w o wiele wolniejszym tępie, zwykle widywałam na jej twarzy wyraz 'niedoczekania', zupełnie jakby nie mogła się czegoś doczekać, bądź bardzo chciała się gdzieś wybrać, ale wtedy to jeszcze nie było do niej podobne. Wtedy..._

_Z początku nie mogłam się domyślić, co to może oznaczać, ale z każdym dniem, lub miesiącami, bo sama już nie wiedziałam jaki był dzień tygodnia, bądź cokolwiek innego... traciłam to poczucie czasu, gdy mijały powoli godziny. Ale tak czy inaczej, z mijającymi dniami, zaczęłam się powoli domyślać, o co może chodzić... Moje przyjaciółki... one... zaczęły zakładać rodzinę! Wtedy jeszcze odpierałam się od takiej możliwości, lecz potem moje myśli i ciekawość wzięły górę. Wybiegłam z zamku i udając się do Ponyville, zauważyłam je siedzące przy stole... ale z tymi kucykami. Applejack ku mojemu zdziwieniu i podejrzeń, także kogoś sobie znalazła, Pinkie Pie... to mnie zupełnie zadziwiło i wyprowadziło z równowagi. Ona także znalazła kucyka, który by nie uważał ją za kompletną wariatkę, bądź kucyka, który nie widzi nic poza jasnymi kolorami i zabawą._

_Pamiętam ich tłumaczenia, że minęło już wiele czasu, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tyle! Powiedziały mi, że minęło 20 lat! A dla mnie to był tylko moment... Wtedy to poczułam... poczułam ten upływ czasu... wszystko zaczęło lecieć jakby w zwolnionym tępie. Ja... zdałam sobie sprawę, że kiedyś je stracę... zostanę sama... bez nich. Będę musiała dalej zarządzać Equestrią jakby nic się nie stało, ale dla mnie to byłoby niemożliwe. Lecz taki los czekał mnie odkąd stałam się alicornem i Księżniczką._

_Wcześniej o tym nie myślałam... nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło! Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek mogłabym zostać sama! Spike starzał się wraz z nimi, ale jego czekał kodeks, który musiał wypełnić każdy smok. Jeśli mogę sobie przypomnieć, to kodeks zawierał w sobie treść, o tym, że każdy smok w starszym wieku musi polecieć w drogę bez powrotu. Nie chciałam, by to kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło, ale wiedziałam, że to tylko kwiestia czasu, a czasu nie zatrzymam... Zwykle jestem specyficznie nastawiona do czegoś w co nie wierzę, lecz wtedy naprawdę chciałam, by ten czas zwolnił, bądź może nawet się cofnął... Nie chciałam być oddzielona od moich przyjaciółek, chciałam być z nimi na dłużej, ale mój 'moment' się nie skończy, a ich? On niestety... kiedyś dobiegnie końca._

_Przez następne dni, dłuższy czas przesiadywałam u siebie... nie chcąc, by wszystko kończyło się tak szybko. Nie byłam poprostu na to gotowa. Przez to miałam bezsenność, nie mogłam zasnąć... Myśli o przyszłości, były dla mnie zbyt wielkim ciężarem do utrzymania. Celestia przez to, musiała przychodzić do moich komnat i pomagać mi zasnąć mówiąc, że wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli tylko będę wierzyła w to, że te momenty spędze z moimi przyjaciółkami, tak długo jak mi na to pozwoli mój czas wolny. I tak zrobiłam. Posłuchałam się rady Księżniczki i każdego dnia, gdy tylko mogłam, wybiegałam w pośpiechu z Canterlotu prosto do Ponyville. Nie zwracałam nawet mojej uwagi na przechodniów, którzy spoglądali w moją stronę, gdy przebiegałam przed nimi w sposób, w jaki Księżniczka, by tego nie zrobiła. Chciałam zaoszczędzić jak najwięcej czasu, bym mogła go wykorzystać na przebywanie w gronie moich przyjaciółek. Lecz zapomniałam o jednej rzeczy... tak oczywistej, że gdy byłam już na miejscu cała zdyszana, niemiłą niespodzianką było to, że one same mieszkały z ich drugą połówką! Zawsze ale i to zawsze, otwierał mi drzwi ich ogier, i najzwyklejszą odpowiedzią było: "Niestety ale nie może wyjść, jest teraz zajęta.", i zamknięcie mi drzwi przed nosem! Po tym zwykle wracałam rozczarowana z powrotem do zamku, by wypełniać moje obowiązki Księżniczki._

_Mijały lata a Equestria zamieniała się w Metropolię. Sama nie sądziłam, że technologia w tej krainie się tak rozwinie. Nie wiem czy to była moja zasługa, czy zasługa Księżniczki Celesti, bądź Cadance. W ogóle to w Krzyształowym Królestwie, bądź Imperium, najnowsza technologia zagościła wcześniej. Kucyki wymyśliły telewizory, bądź inne urządzenia, które działały na zasilanie, które było produkowane z magii jednorożców, i naporu wiatru, które 'przepychały' pegazy, oraz różnych roślin, bądź ziemi, które produkowały kucyki ziemskie. _

_Nie zauważyłam jednej rzeczy... bardzo istotnej rzeczy. Discord gdzieś się podział. Zamiast przebywać w domu Fluttershy, zniknął gdzieś. Z początku nie przejmowałam się tym, a moją odpowiedzią było, to że niedługo wróci, i wszystko powróci do normy... heh... brzmię teraz jak Celestia... Jeśli miałabym być szczerą, to powoli zaczynałam zapominać o 'normalnym' życiu jakie prowadziłam dotychczas. Coraz częściej zapominałam o swoich przyjaciółkach, a swoją uwagę skupiałam na komforcie życia moich poddanych. Cieszyłam się, że kucyki zamieszkujące Equestrię, były zadowolone z pensji jaką zostawały wynagradzane za swoją pracę, za to, że starałam się jak najbardziej, by było im tu dobrze. Ale moje szczęście gdzieś zanikało. Stałam się bardziej poważna i byłam bardzo często zajęta. Dla mnie 'czas' stracił sens. Nie martwiłam się już o moją przyjaźń... w końcu moje przyjaciółki miały swoją drugą połówkę... racja?_

_Z każdym dniem, czułam w sobie taką jakby pustkę, która mnie wypełniała, minuta po minucie. Czas mijał a Celestia była zaskoczona, że potrafię poradzić sobie z problemami, które zdarzały się w Equestrii na codzień. Jak to niektórzy mówią... Dla mnie to była pestka. W końcu byłam dla moich poddanych 'Księżniczką numer 1'. Wielką radość sprawiało mi przebywanie z innymi kucykami, i czasem nawet rozmowa o tym jak radzę sobie z zaprowadzaniem porządku. Lecz pewnego dnia pewien potencjalny kucyk zadał mi pytanie, którego żaden inny rozumny kucyk, by nie zadał. Spytał mnie... czy miałam przyjaciół. Zdziwiło mnie to na początku, ale spytałam się go czemu zadaje takie pytania. Pamiętam, że jego odpowiedzią było to, że nie widział, bym wykorzystywała swój czas na pobyt z 'bliskimi'. Poczułam przypływ poczucia smutku, sama nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Poprostu to było dla mnie za wiele... ten kucyk przypomniał mi o mojej przyjaźni z moimi przyjaciółkami, jak spędzałam z nimi czas, jak... byłyśmy ze sobą szczęśliwe. On otworzył mi ponownie oczy. Bez słowa wstałam od stołu i udałam się do drzwi wyjściowych. Ogier nic nie odpowiedział, tylko posłał mi szczęśliwy uśmiech, mówiący: "Powodzenia"._

_Udałam się w stronę Ponyville, gdzie powinny znajdować się moje przyjaciółki, ale gdy doleciałam na miejsce, nie było ich tam. Domy były puste, a z butiku Rarity, nie zostało nic. Żadnego śladu moich przyjaciółek, tylko same kucyki chodzące po ulicy, których sama nie rozpoznawałam. Postanowiłam przeszukać byłe 'miasteczko', a teraz teraźniejsze miasto, w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów moich przyjaciół. Niestety na moje nieszczęście nie znalazłam nic, poza... cmentarzem, w którym były pochowane kucyki. Rozejrzałam się po nim, nawet nie wiedziałam po co, bo nie spodziewałam się znaleźć tam niczego... a jednak. Pewna strefa przykuła moją uwagę. Wróciłam się parę kroków w tył i spojrzałam na wielki napis, napisany tłustymi, czarnymi literami. _

**Tu zostały pochowane Elementy Harmonii**

_Zdziwiłam się... i to bardzo. Przeszłam przez barierkę, by doznać szoku jakich mało. Widziałam... 5 nagrobków a na nich zostały wypisane imiona pochowanych tu kucyków, ale na mój strach zostały na nich położone Elementy... Moją jedyną myślą było: 'Czemu?'. Spojrzałam na nagrobki, a na każdym było kolejno wypisane:_

**R.I.P**  
><strong>Fluttershy<strong>

**R.I.P**  
><strong>Rarity<strong>

**R.I.P**  
><strong>Pinkie Pie<strong>

**R.I.P**  
><strong>Applejack<strong>

**R.I.P**  
><strong>Rainbow Dash<strong>

_Myślałam, że to moje myśli płatały mi figle, ale to jednak była rzeczywistość... Ja... nawet nie miałam szansy się z nimi pożegnać. Spóźniłam się nawet na ich pogrzeb... Zastanawiałam się kto mógłby je pochować. Ale moje myśli zostały przerwane przez dźwięk kopyt, lekko stukających o betonową ziemię, gdy jakiś kucyk do mnie podchodził. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę, by ujrzeć... Księżniczkę Celestię... już nie w swojej dawnej formie, lecz wyglądała... starzej, nie wiem czemu mi się tak wydawało, lecz... wyglądała na zmęczoną, a zarazem jej wyraz twarzy mówił mi, że ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Stanęła obok mnie i powiedziała, że wyrządziła dla nich pogrzeb, oraz że odbył się ponad 100 lat temu. Poczułam chłód... a zarazem gorąc. Czułam żal i ból. Czułam się jakby moje serce zostało złamane w pół. Księżniczka spojrzała na mnie. Poczułam jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach, a Celestia je przetarła. Spojrzała mi w oczy i uśmiechnęła się do mnie szczodrze. Powiedziała mi po tym, że wszystkie elementy są zawarte w jednym elemencie... głównym, który łączy je wszystkie, a tym elementem jestem ja. Element Lojalności, Dobroci, Szczodrości, Szczerości i Śmiechu jest połączony z elementem Magii, a to oznacza, że one zawsze przy mnie będą. Uśmiechnęłam się do Celesti._

_Minęło kilka lat, a ja w rozpaczy prowadziłam dalej Equestrię, lecz miałam jeden fakt pocieszenia. Wiedziałam, że moje przyjaciółki są ze mną, ale nadal dręczyło mnie jedno pytanie. 'Czemu i jak?' To działo się w tak szybkim tempie, więc może w końcu minie millenium a ja nawet tego nie zauważę? Może w końcu Celestia odda mi swoje całe królestwo i będę je musiała sama prowadzić? A być może cały los Equestrii będzie w moich kopytach? Pamiętam, że zawsze moim marzeniem było doskonalenie się na najlepszego jednorożca obeznanego w dziedzinie magii wszechczasów. Chciałam być taka, jak Star Swirl Brodaty. Lecz moje marzenie legło w gruzach już wieki temu. Odkąd stałam się 'pełnoprawną' Księżniczką alicornem, bardzo się zmieniłam. Moja grzywa się wydłużyła, przez nie obcinanie jej, a na dodatek zaczęła falować, to samo z ogonem, zupełnie tak jak u Celesti, a mój charakter upodobnił się do niej. W końcu Equestria przemieniła się w metropolię z doskonałą technologią, i teraz wiedziałam, że to była moja zasługa... ale nie dało mi to tyle szczęścia co wcześniej. Owszem, szczęście moich poddanych, jest tym co mnie cieszy, ale w roli Księżniczki. Lecz nie w roli normalnej przyjaciółki..._

_Discord do dzisiaj nie powrócił, i zaczęłam się trochę bać. Nie wiem czemu, ale ogarniało mnie poczucie niebezpieczeństwa, że niedługo coś może się stać... Może to były tylko moje wymysły, a może nie. Tak czy inaczej wiedziałam, że nic w następnych odstępach czasu, się dobrego nie stanie. Bez przyjaciółek, czułam się słabsza... bardziej bezradna. Ta niemoc sprawiała, że nie byłam pewna, czy pociągnę to dalej. Czy ta cała wieczność, która na mnie 'czeka' dobiegnie kiedyś do końca, czy nie... Jednak wieczność nigdy się nie skończy, więc mogę sobie odpuścić moje nadzieje. Nadal jednak, miałam pewne podejrzenia co do Discord'a, co jeśli on przeszedł na stronę zła? Może przez ten czas sformułował jakiś plan? Z początku nie chciałam o tym myśleć, i jak najbardziej unikałam tej myśli, ale później zmieniłam zdanie. Nie było go od bardzo długiego czasu, a to jest Discord, więc po nim mogę spodziewać się dosłownie wszystkiego. Tak bardzo tęsknię za swoimi przyjaciółkami... Z ich pomocą, na pewno udałoby się pokonać Discord'a, a bez nich? Moje szanse maleją do 10%._

_Pewnego dnia postanowiłam ulotnić się na chwilę z Canterlotu, chciałam złapać świeżego powietrza, a co najważniejsze, przemyśleć całą sytuację, oraz wszystkie zdarzenia jakie miały miejsce. Nie wiem ile lat minęło... ale to naprawdę był długi okres czasu, skoro tyle się wydarzyło. Myślałam o tym, czy Celestia faktycznie chciała, bym była Księżniczką, czy jednak ktoś ją do tego przekonał, bądź namówił... Nie wiem nawet ile ja mam lat... Może to brzmieć absurdalnie, ale jeśli czas tak szybko leci, to kucyk już sam o wszystkim zapomina. Jednak odłożyłam moje myśli i pytania na bok, by przejść kawałek drogi, przez który nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło. W końcu byłam przy wejściu do Lasu Everfree, obejrzałam się wtedy za siebie, by zauważyć dom... były dom Fluttershy. Pamiętam gdy hodowała tu swoje zwierzęta. Była dobrą przyjaciółką... Westchnęłam i zagłębiłam się w lesie. Sama nie pamiętam czemu ani po co to zrobiłam... poprostu to zrobiłam. Pamiętam, że przechodziłam przez krzaki, bądź drzewa, a do moich uszu dobiegały dźwięki łamanych patyków, po których przechodziłam, słyszałam szelest liści, i głównie było tu spokojnie... nie licząc ciemności w jakiej się poruszałam. Gdyby nie to, że w lesie było ciemno, i byłoby bezpieczniej, nikt by się nie bał tutaj wchodzić. Mógłby to być las jak każdy inny w Equestrii. _

_Po drodze natknęłam się na coś twardego... i zbudowanego z drewna. Gdyby tu nie było tak ciemno, mogłabym przysiąc, że jest to jakaś chata, lecz na pewno nie Zecory. Obeszłam ją dookoła i gdy byłam przy froncie... tak mi się zdaje, że to był front, zapukałam. Muszę też wspomnieć, że ten dom nie miał żadnych okien, co było dość dziwne, zupełnie jakby właściciel nie chciał zostać zauważony... bądź pożarty przez patyko wilka, heh... Minęło trochę czasu, a drzwi zostały otwarte, przez... samego Discord'a, który wyglądał na zmęczonego i znów ku mojemu zdziwieniu, tak jak było z Celestią, także wyglądał starzej... _

_Wpatrywałam się w niego, a gdy on zauważył, kim był jego 'niespodziewany gość', oczy mu się powiększyły. Po chwili zapytał mnie przyciszonym głosem skąd się tu wzięłam. Nie chciałam odpowiadać, bo sama właściwie nie wiedziałam czemu weszłam do tego lasu. Discord westchnął gdy nadal nie dawałam mu odpowiedzi, i wciągnął mnie do środka. Gdy byłam w środku chaty, zauważyłam, że była ona większa od wewnątrz, bądź to poprostu ciemność w jakiej poruszałam się na zewnątrz dawała mi takie poczucie. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że na ścianach były powieszone zdjęcia mnie i moich 'dawnych' przyjaciółek... Był nawet Spike... brakuje mi go. Spojrzałam w prawą stronę i zauważyłam kominek, w którym były podpalone patyki, co dziwne, bo nie czułam żadnego dymu. Spojrzałam w lewą stronę i... to co zobaczyłam trochę mnie zszokowało. Po mojej lewej był kredens, ale na nim leżały Elementy Harmonii. Myślałam, że one zostały na nagrobkach w Ponyville, ale... one wyglądały jak prawdziwe. Discord wtedy stanął obok mnie i powiedział mi, że stworzył ich replikę 'na pamiątkę'. Kolejny raz się zdziwiłam, a nawet zszokowałam. Discord... stworzył replikę Elementów, na pamiątkę? Nie wiedziałam co to może oznaczać, ale wiedziałam jedno. Discord się zmienił, ale w inny sposób niż myślałam. Spytałam się go ile czasu tu przebywał, a jego odpowiedzią było proste wzruszenie ramionami. Postanowiłam go wtedy spytać o co chodzi z ich wyglądem, czemu wyglądają starzej. Ten z lekko zaskoczonym wyrazem na twazy, spytał czy Celestia mi nie powiedziała. Ja pokręciłam głową, na znak że nie, i szczerze... byłam ciekawa co ma do powiedzienia. Opowiedział mi, że nieśmiertelność nie oznacza, tego że nie będzie się wyglądać starzej, ani żyć wiecznie. Nikt nie obliczył ile lat może trwać 'nieśmiertelność' ale pewne jest to, że na pewno nie 'wieczność'. Nie spodziewałam się takiej odpowiedzi, ale słuchałam go dalej. Powiedział mi też, że ciało nie wytrzymałoby tak długiego okresu 'użytku', więc prędzej czy później się 'rozpadnie', a nikt nie chciałby być szkieletem, prawda? Słuchałam go ze zdumieniem, nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że nieśmiertelność może wiązać się z czymś takim. To dało mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcę być nieśmiertelna, i że ten 'dar' nie jest darem, a 'karą'. Jestem skazana na wieczne życie, które może się obrócić o 180 stopni. Teraz czułam tęsknotę za przyjaciółmi, oraz strach przed moją pewną przyszłością. Discord położył dłoń na moich plecach, a ja na niego spojrzałam. Ten uśmiechnął się... w tym uśmiechu był jakby błysk. Błysk w którym widziałam przyjaciela, i on mi przypomniał, że życie może i jest czasem straszne, ale prawdziwy przyjaciel potrafi wiele zdziałać. Wtuliłam się w niego... brakowało mi uścisku od przyjaciela, tak bardzo... Odkąd straciłam przyjaciółki, czułam się bardzo samotna, brakowało mi żartów Pinkie Pie i jej specyficznego humoru i optymizmu, Fluttershy i jej dobroci, oraz skłonności do pomocy, Rarity i jej... cóż, Rarity i jej ubrań, Applejack i jej cydru, oraz... czasem zbyt wielkiej szczerości i Rainbow Dash, która zawsze pozostawała lojalna, nie ważne w jakich okolicznościach, a także jej uganiania się za cydrem i złości w jaką wpadała, gdy dowiadywała się, że Pinkie wykupiła cały cydr. To wszystko... te wszystkie wspomnienia przeleciały mi w głowie, te momenty jakie wraz ze sobą przeżyłyśmy... ile czasu spędziłyśmy w swoim gronie. A Discord mi o tym przypomniał. Przypomniał mi uczucie, jakie towarzyszy posiadaniu prawdziwych przyjaciół. One wszystkie są dla mnie jak rodzina._

_Mijały kolejne miesiące, a ja wiedziałam, że czas upływa, lecz nie martwiłam się już tym jak wcześniej. Odkąd Discord mi to uświadomił, powróciłam z powrotem do prowadzenia Equestrii... W porządku i harmonii, którą stworzyły Elementy Harmonii._

* * *

><p>Zamknęłam dziennik, w którym już od bardzo dawna zaczęłam pisać o swojej przeszłości... Dziennik który założyłyśmy, ja i moje przyjaciółki. Od tej pory Discord odwiedza mnie, w taki sposób, by żadna straż go nie zauważyła, bo najczęściej przychodzi w nocy. Albo to ja odwiedzam jego chatkę, która wciąż znajduje się w Lesie Everfree. Equestria nadal rozwija się w ogromną metropolię, ale na to nie mam rady. Czas leci do przodu a ja muszę władać Equestrią jak prawdziwa Następczyni Księżniczki Celesti. Przyznaję, że sama się starzeję... A Discord miał co do tego rację.<p>

_**Koniec**_


End file.
